Prom
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Puck/Rachel Prom one shot! Fairy Fic Godmother Again! :P Looking for Prompts please PM if you have one :D


Prom

Puck took a deep steadying breath and got to his feet clapping his hands against his thighs, Mike and Matt grinned at him as he took one step towards the group of girls before he lost his nerve again and turned back to the boys falling into his seat beside them for the fifth time.

"Dude" Mike laughed again, gripping his sides "it's just Rachel"

"It's not just Rachel" Puck moaned "it's the girl I have been head over heels for months, and now she is finally single and I can't work up the fucking nerve to ask her to the stupid bloody prom" he dropped his heads into his hands.

"I don't have a date, do you have a date?" Kurt whispered from the doorway of the choir room to Mercedes.

"No I don't have a date, what are we going to do about it?" Mercedes whispered "we could just not go"

"Nope we are going to convince them all to go as a group" Kurt said smugly throwing open the door just as Puck was taking another step towards the girls. "Good afternoon fellow glee clubbers" he announced happily "if you could all gather around I have an announcement to make"

Looking at each other wearily as the last time Kurt had an announcement it was that he was putting feathers on the uniform for Regional's, needless to say Puck dumped him in the dumpster and the idea was forgotten quite quickly.

"As we are all currently without long term partners of the opposite, or in my case same sex, I believe that Junior Prom which as well all know is this Friday, should be approached as a group activity"

"Huh?" Finn asked dumbly, wondering once again why everyone thought Rachel was the one that used too many words when he could never follow what Kurt was saying.

"Seeing as none of us have boyfriends and girlfriends we should all go to the prom together" Mercedes interpreted.

Puck blanched and looked up at the boys before looking Rachel, he didn't want a group date with the club he wanted Rachel as his.

"I'm up for that" Tina shrugged, looking at Artie who glanced away and nodded in agreement. Kurt and Mercedes smiled at each other, knowing those two were always going to be the easy ones. Mike and Matt agreed quickly as well, they hadn't really seen any girls that they had wanted to take to the dance and really the opportunity to annoy Puck by agreeing was too much to give up, especially as they saw him glaring at them as soon as they said yes.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany just think of the games you could play with a room full of men, and their dates, any girls that have annoyed you?" Kurt schemed

Santana smirked at the idea of stealing a few dates from the girls in school that had been annoying her and agreed "alright I'm in"

"Me too" Brit said, keeping to the cliché that where Santana went she went.

Quinn meanwhile agreed because she couldn't decide between Finn and Puck, one was the boy she was still hung up, especially as he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerio, while Puck was hot, I mean just look at him!

Turning to the last three members who hadn't agreed Kurt glared at them, catching Finn's eye he stared him down until he changed to a reddish colour and nodded reluctantly at his almost stepbrother.

Rachel glanced at Puck biting her lip as he avoided her gaze, she had thought he was going to ask her to the prom but he was avoiding even looking at her now "ok sounds good" she agreed quietly looking away not seeing Puck's head snap up and look at her, before mumbling his own agreement and shuffling out of the room, leaving everyone else to sort out everything.

On Friday dressed in a black suit he got inside the boys limo, for some reason the decision had been made that both sexes would arrive at different times, the boys first and then the girls would make their grand entrance. Scowling at Mike and Matt in their tuxes for agreeing with Kurt and Mercedes stupid idea in the first place he crawled into the side bench seat and fiddled with the white corsage he had put in his pocket, hiding it from the boys as they drove towards school, Figgins too cheap to spring for a proper venue had simply decorated the gymnasium.

Hanging around one of the table inside they waited for the girls to enter through the double doors at the end, as they watched and waited they saw the girls all enter as a group, Quinn in the lead strutted into the room in a virginal white dress that was backless except for one strap across the middle of her back, and split down the front almost to her belly button. With a proud smirk on her face at her knee length white, very revealing boob, butt, and leg dress she stopped in the centre of the doorway and revelled in the looks from the males of the student body.

Puck looked up as she headed towards him, still strutting in her silver strappy heels, a long necklace bouncing against her chest drawing attention to her chest "hi Puck" she simpered, but his eyes had already moved away from her, walking around her towards Rachel who was entering the gymnasium last.

Her dress was a deep red, strapless and knee length, with a black sash tied in a bow in the front that sat on her waist, it wasn't super revealing very unlike Quinn's, but her legs ended in a pair of ribbon tied sandals, her hair was in an elegant bun with a few tendrils escaping down her neck. Puck watched her as she walked elegantly and effortlessly sexy into the gymnasium, he couldn't understand how she didn't know how sexy she was, sure everyone had glanced at Quinn in her super short, super revealing dress, but Rachel managed to do it without looking as if she was trying too hard.

"You want to dance Rachel?" Finn asked suddenly just as Puck was opening his mouth.

"I'd love to" Rachel smiled taking Finn's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor, or rather the basketball court before taking her into his arms for the first slow dance of the night.

"Hi Puck" Quinn tried again sliding up next to him and pressing against his side "want to dance?"

"Nope" Puck said not looking at her, watching Finn and Rachel laughing on the dance floor as Finn tried to spin her and failed miserably.

Quinn looked at him and scowled before stomping away to flirt with another member of the football team, Rachel returned to the group as the song ended and smiled at Puck before being waylaid by a member of the hockey team.

"You look amazing Berry" he said looking her up and down "who is your date tonight?"

Rachel blushed and looked up at hockey player, Cole Barker, "Um no one we decide to attend as a group" she smiled

"Well that's good for me" he smirked "dance with me" he grabbed her arm and towed her out onto the dance floor before she could say yes or no, pulling her around to crash against his body as they danced to the fast beat.

"Dude why is Rachel is dancing with Barker?" Mike asked coming up beside the still glaring Puck.

"Because someone thought it was a fucking good idea for us to come as a group, and not with dates" Puck growled glaring at Kurt and Mercedes who were dancing away. Mike looked at him and quirked his eyebrow in question Puck sighed "Barker asked who her date was, when she said no one he dragged her off to dance, and because I'm not her date I can't complain about it"

"Oh" Mike said pulling a face, wishing he hadn't supported Kurt's idea with Puck looking so angry "so just go up and ask her to dance, it works both ways"

"Yeah you are right" Puck said jumping to his feet and marching over to the couple who were dancing "mind if I cut in?" he smirked grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her away from Barker who scowled at him.

"Oh hello Noah" Rachel giggled as he twirled her successfully and pulled her close, happy that his luck was changing enough for a slow song to come on at that point, he pulled her close with one arm around her waist and another holding her hand to his chest as they swayed to the music "having fun?"

"I am now" he smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily, both of them just enjoying the two of them dancing together.

"My turn" Barker said pushing Puck out of the way, after bribing the DJ to play another slow song so he could hold Rachel close as well.

"Oh well..." Rachel hesitated looking at Puck who just shrugged and gestured if she wanted to he wasn't going to stop her.

"Great" Cole smiled pulling her close as Puck stomped away.

Mike glared at Puck as he came back to join them and promptly slapped him around the back of his head as hard as he could "what are you doing?" he demanded in high pitched voice.

"Leave me alone" Puck mumbled heading towards the punch.

Mike turned to Matt in annoyance "we have to fix this"

"I have like no idea how" Matt admitted "I wish we hadn't agreed with the stupid idea now"

"Right...let's ask Kurt and Mercedes then" Mike said going to drag the two friends to the side of the dance floor.

"Do not pull on this jacket it is a designer original" Kurt protested

"We need your help" the boys admitted "your little plan backfired on Puck and Rachel"

"Puck and Rachel? Puckleberry is back on?" Mercedes asked excitedly

"Well it would be but your little gang plan stopped him asking her and now she's dancing with Barker" Matt said pointing at Rachel laughing with Cole, but glancing at Puck every few minutes.

"Well why doesn't he just be Puck and go and take her back?" Kurt said sullenly not liking his excellent plan being questioned.

"He tried that, but as soon as the dance finished Barker swept in, and because they aren't dating he wouldn't say anything"

"Right well I will go change that" Kurt promised "go get the DJ to play Sweet Caroline if that doesn't get him off his butt nothing will"

"How?" Matt asked dumbly

"Pay the man" Kurt said briskly walking off towards the brooding footballer "Puckerman"

"What Hummel?" he grunted leaning against the wall,

"Unless you want her dancing to your song go and get her" Kurt ordered as the opening bars of Sweet Caroline started, Puck immediately bolting out onto the dance floor smiling as Rachel backed away from Cole.

"Sorry I don't feel like dancing to this song" Rachel said as Puck caught up to her "oh Noah!" she said in surprise again.

"Come on Rach" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her away from Cole.

"I'm glad you came to dance to this song" Rachel smiled at him as he pulled her close again,

"It's our song I had to" Puck said brushing one of his hands along her neck and feeling her shiver underneath him.

"That is what I was thinking" Rachel smiled up at him.

Puck felt his resolve growing as he looked up at him smiling that beautiful smile of hers "I got you something" he admitted quietly "the whole problem with this group thing is that you didn't get a corsage, but you deserve all of that romantic stuff" he pulled back a little and pulled out the slightly crumpled dried flower to slide it over her wrist.

"Thank you" Rachel said looking up at him fiddling with the white flower "I didn't really want to do this group date"

"Really?" he asked in shock, wanting to kick himself.

"No I wanted a real prom experience" Rachel admitted looking up at him again "being picked up by my date, pictures in my home..."

"Senior prom" he promised "I will give you all of that at senior prom, but I can make this prom right as well"

"You can?" Rachel asked biting her lip to stop herself from screaming with joy at his implication that he would take her to senior prom.

"Yep Rachel meet your prom date" he started "me"


End file.
